


War Preparations

by Krinix



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, One Shot, Pearlapis, Romance, actually I don't know if there is fluff and angst, i actually don't think there's angst, idk - Freeform, lapearl - Freeform, oh well, well there is kinda fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 11:05:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8530570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krinix/pseuds/Krinix
Summary: The Gem War to fight for Earth's freedom is starting at sunrise. For the Crystal Gems, they were preparing their weapons, and training. But for Pearl, she's spending quality time with her lover--Lapis.





	

Lapis looked over at the burning sunset, resting in Pearl's warm arms. She enjoyed this. But she can't avoid the question, Pearl can't avoid the question.

"So.."

Pearl looked back at the blue gem.

"Hm?"

Lapis sighed. "Well..what are we gonna do?"

"Lapis..I-"

"No, you've been avoiding this question all day, and you know what? The war starts at sun rise, so we've barely got any time left!" Lapis was surprised at how loud her voice could go.

It was true though. The war starts the second the sun rises up again. The homeworld gems, were preparing up in space, whilst the Crystal Gems were here on Earth, training, and also reminding each other, not to shatter anyone.

"Pearl!"

Pearl blinked, snapping out of her thoughts. "Yes um..the reason why I haven't been answering this question is because I already answered it."

Lapis rolled her eyes. "Yeah, and I told you already that I am not spending the rest of the war in your gem. What if you get shattered? My mind and everything will just be...floating around in your-"

"Okay okay, I get it, not in my gem, not in my gem." Pearl removed her hand from Lapis' waist and reached to scratch her head to hopefully make a thought pop up in her head.

"Well..where else?"

Lapis mumbled her thoughts. "How about an item?"

Risky, but worth a-

"NO!"

The loud voice made Lapis jump. "Yeesh Pearl, I-"

Pearl cleared her throat. "I mean, no. It's risky."

"I know but..I mean, we're desperate. We _have_ to take risks. And anyway, being in your gem is more of a risk."

Pearl raised her eyebrow. "Are you saying it's risky because I might not survive?"

Lapis raised her hands in defence. "No! No, I'm not saying that it's just-"

Pearl giggled. "I know, I was kidding."

Lapis sighed of relief. "Why are you so humorous though? This is serious."

"I know. I just..I don't want our last moments to be spent like this."

Lapis looked up at Pearl to be greeted by her warm smile. Lapis smirked back, and poked her nose teasingly.

"Alright, alright. But..we have to talk about this later you know.."

Pearl briefly kissed her forehead. "I know."

~+~

The two watched the stars glow. They've been staring at them for hours now, talking about completely different things. How the Earth is a beautiful planet, and how it should be saved. And how much Pearl loves Lapis, how much she'll miss her, and how she'll fight--for her.

But the question remained. Where would Lapis go?

"--when we used to hang out in The Forge?"

Pearl giggled. "Yeah, I never wanted to go there, but you made me go there."

Lapis rolled her eyes joyfully. "Yeah, but you liked it."

"Touché."

Lapis remained silent for a while. Pearl was gonna ask if she was okay, but Lapis beat her to it.

"Pearl..its.." She swallowed hard. "Almost sunrise."

Pearl looked over to the horizon.

"True."

She hugged Lapis tighter and nestled her face in her soft fluffy hair. She didn't want to say goodbye. Not yet.

"Pearl, can you get that mirror from your gem?"

At first Pearl wondered why, but remained silent as she did what she was told. She held out the shiny mirror and handed it to Lapis.

"Thanks."

Lapis kissed Pearl's hand as she handed her the mirror. Pearl giggled as Lapis took the mirror.

She stroked the shallow crater at the back. The size was perfect enough to fit a gem. A gem like her.

"Pearl..I know you said no items but.."

"Lapis.."

"No, Pearl hear me out..I just..look, there's no other way. The gems from homeworld, could shatter me. They could-"

Pearl sighed. "I know, I know!"

There was silence after that. Lapis thought Pearl was just going to dismiss her question, but instead, she stood up, gently moving Lapis off of her. She breathed slow and steady.

Pearl took out a blunt sword from her gem and rested it on her shoulder.

When Lapis finally realised what she was doing, she smiled and stood up, tall and straight.

"You shouldn't use a blunt sword."

"I don't want to do any actual damage. And.."

Lapis laughed. "Okay, okay."

Pearl blinked, trying to clear her tears. "Okay..I..I got this."

Lapis trekked over and wrapped her arms around Pearl tightly. She whispered to her gently. "You've got this."

Lapis pulled back, giving Pearl a reassuring nod.

Pearl removed the cap from the sword and let out a breath of air. Again. Fighting the tears, she spoke. "I'll..I'll miss you so much."

Lapis chuckled. "I know, I'll miss me too."

"And..I..I love you."

Now it was Lapis' turn to hold back the tears. "I love you too."

Pearl shut her eyes tight as she used both hands on the sword to thrust Lapis. She did it quickly, and although her eyes were sealed completely, the tears still found it's way to seep out.

She opened her eyes slowly after she heard a 'poof' sound. She looked at the ground, a tear drop shaped gem, lying perfectly still. She leaned over and picked it up. She took the mirror beside her and swiftly forced it in the small pit of the mirror.

Now this was Lapis. The mirror. She promised herself to not put Lapis in there. Not again. Didn't she learn her lesson from almost losing her last time? Pearl wiped her eyes with the back her hand.

"Hey Pearl, it's almost sunrise."

Pearl turned her head to the voice and saw Bismuth behind her.

Bismuth' eyes widen, questions filling her mind. "Is that Lapis? And are you crying?"

Pearl sniffled. "Yeah, she..she wouldn't make it. She's neutral remember?"

Bismuth rested a hand on her shoulder and sighed. "It's..Its going to be okay."

More tears rolled down Pearl's cheek. "How do you know?! I just, I want to keep her safe, I want to be-"

"Hey hey hey. Pearl, hey. Listen to me," Bismuth bent down and took Pearl's hands away from her eyes. "You are doing the best you can. I know you'll protect the mirror--Lapis, with your life. And, that's as much as you _can_ do right now."

Bismuth wiped Pearl's remaining tears with her thumb. "Okay, please stop...You know I can't take it when you cry like that."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this short one-shot! c:


End file.
